Alexander Wells
Alexander "Alex" Wells is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW), Wrestling Character Entertainment (WCE), and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW), performing in all their respective developmental territories. Background * Series: OC * Species: Human * Age: 19 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 220 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) PCUW (PCDW), WCE (WDE), ACW (AU) * Debut: 2012 * Status: Active * Billed from: Peach Creek * Allies: Raven Wells (sister), Mandy Wells (cousin), Mace "Blade" Tare, Liane Cage, Destiny Jr. * Rivals: X-Virus, Rokuro Bundō, Dusk Terran, Reilly Roode, Logan Craze, Thomas Ambrose, Circus Kane * Twitter: @AlexWellsFTW Appearance Early life Professional Wrestling Career Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Peach Creek Developmental Wrestling (2012–present) Wells has been in Peach Creek Developmental Wrestling (PCDW) since its start and has been there longer than anybody else in the current PCDW or PCUW roster. On January 2015, Wells has been feuding with Dusk Terran, the PCDW Heavyweight Champion at the time. On the go-home show before their first live broadcast of their PCDW special, PCDW Revolution, Wells defeated Riley Roode, who would attack him thereafter from Wells's distraction by Terran, who then finished the job in planting him with Darkness Falls. At PCDW Revolution, he was unsuccessful in winning the championship. On the following week, at the end of the PCDW episode, Wells removed himself from depression and demanded a rematch for the PCDW Heavyweight Championship with the stipulation that if Wells did not win the title, he would become invalid of gaining a title shot in not just PCDW, but as well in the other companies he is currently signed to and may possibly sign with in the future and Terran accepted the challenge, following so with Wells punching Terran out. At PCDW Revolution, Wells fought and defeated Terran to win the PCDW Heavyweight Championship for the first time. There would be a celebration for him post-match with his friends and relatives until it was interrupted by a cryptic video package that disturbed everyone and then Terran assaulted Wells with a steel chair over the loss of belt, implying their feud is not over yet. Wrestling Character Entertainment Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2015–present) In the summer of 2015, Wells signed with Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW, later renamed Apex Caliber Wrestling) after being drafted by the company in the 2015 FWM Draft and would be joining the promotion's developmental territory, Adrenaline Impact Wrestling (AIW, later renamed APEX Underground). On the August 1 episode of AIW, he made his debut in accepting an open challenge made by Rokuro Bundō to face him for his AIW Pure Virtue Championship, in which he won the match sans belt by disqualification after a low blow from the champion. Unsatisfied with the result, AIW General Manager Joshua Garza appeared to announce Bundō will defend his title once more against Wells alongside two more opponents of his choosing in a Three-on-One Gauntlet Match, which Wells appeared last and failed to capture the title. Personality Alex, for a guy his age, can be a bit childish and even stupid when outside of the ring, but inside the ring, he wants to do what he can to please the fans and works his hardest to entertain them. His wrestling gimmick is a mixture of Diamond Dallas Page and Sami Zayn. He is as of right now considered to be PCDW's Sami Zayn. Personal Life Alex's sister Raven and his cousin Mandy both wrestle in PCUW on the main roster. In Wrestling Alex is a high-flying, fast paced wrestler. Finishing moves * Alex FTW (450° Splash) * Sharpshooter – adopted from and in tribute to Raven Wells, rarely used Signature moves * Blue Thunder Bomb (Spin-out Sitout Powerbomb, with theatrics) – adopted from Sami Zayn * Brainbuster * Clothesline * Cradle DDT * Diving Crossbody * Dropkick, sometimes as a Flapjack counter * Exploder Suplex, sometimes into the turnbuckles * FTW Clash (Belly-to-back Inverted Mat Slam) * Half and Half Suplex * Leg Lariat * Multiple Moonsault variations ** Split-legged ** Standing ** Springboard * Reverse STO, sometimes followed a Koji Clutch * Russian Legsweep * Shooting Star Press * Snap Michinoku Driver II * Somersault Corner-to-corner Missile Dropkick * Spinning Spinebuster * Spiral Tap (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) – adopted from A.J. Styles * Sunset Flip Powerbomb, sometimes while running * Suicide Somersault Senton * Swinging Neckbreaker Nicknames * "Alex FTW" * "The 'For The Win' Man" * "Mr. FTW / PCDW" * "The Heart and Soul of PCDW" Entrance themes * "Let it Roll" by Divide the Day (PCDW; 2012 – 2013) * "Come On Get Up" 'by Adrenaline Mob (PCDW/AU; 2014 – present) Championships and Accomplishments 'Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Peach Creek Developmental Wrestling * PCDW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) Trivia Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:PCUW Wrestlers Category:WCE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers